Will You Marry Me? No
by Anzel Silver
Summary: Blaine proposes. Kurt says no. Doesn't stop Blaine from trying again. And again. And again.


Proposal drabble. I actually had this idea for a long time, I just never found the time to sit down and write it out. It's by far one of my more favorite ideas, I can imagine Blaine doing something like this.

I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>Everyone knows that getting proposed to is a special moment that needs time to be thought through and have both parties of the relationship on board with the idea, just so they know that they're ready.<p>

Obviously, Blaine didn't know about this.

The moment Kurt found Blaine through the crowds of the JFK airport, they ran towards each other like in a movie, Blaine picking him up and spinning him around for the added effect. Kurt laughed and hit his shoulder to put him down but Blaine was just so happy that they were finally together again, for good this time, finally living the dream they had always talked about. And in his excitement, Blaine exclaimed, "Marry me!"

Shocked, Kurt barely managed to choke out a very loud, "No!" earning many groans of disappointment from the crowd around them who were watching curiously at their interaction. That still didn't break Blaine's smile as he shrugged and said, "Okay."

And that was that. They both knew that Blaine had only said what he said because he was caught up in his own enthusiasm that it didn't hurt that Kurt had said no. It was reasonable and sensible and the responsible thing to do.

That didn't mean he stopped trying.

Blaine was ready. He was utterly sure that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Kurt, so he would ask the same question every day. And thankfully, Kurt would give the same answer.

No.

At first, Kurt was annoyed at Blaine for asking every day. Because not only did he think that he was hurting Blaine's feelings but that Blaine was completely disregarding Kurt's. So he sat down with him and asked him why. And Blaine's answer threw him off. "I don't expect you to say yes. I'm just showing you, telling you. That I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you. In fact, we don't even have to get married. As long as I'm by your side, I'm happy, for as long as you will have me. So I ask to show you that my love for you and my want to be with you is eternal. If that makes any sense. I would think you're crazy if you said yes, actually."

Needless to say, that answer was enough to get Blaine a lot of loving that night.

And so it went. Every day, Kurt never knew when he would do it, Blaine would ask him to marry him. Sometimes he would make a big show of it, others they would just be eating at a restaurant or walking down the street or hanging out with friends and Blaine would just casually enter it into conversation. Kurt would laugh, "No." And Blaine would grin and shrug casually, "Okay." Which got a lot of insane looks from friends and passer by's but that just got a laugh out of both of them, as if in on some big joke. Which it kind of was in a way. Blaine was always half joking when asking. That only meant he was also half serious.

Sometimes, Blaine didn't have the time to say the words verbally, he was busy with school, busy at work, busy trying to make ends meet. Or Kurt was too busy to sit down and listen. So Blaine would leave post it notes in Kurt's lunch, in his sketch books, once right on his forehead. And Kurt would leave his answer in the same manner. "No. 3"

There were times that Blaine and Kurt would have huge arguments. They would have grand blow outs, screaming and raving and ready to throw things in each other's faces. Then Blaine would yell, "WILL YOU MARRY ME!" And Kurt would yell back, "WHAT? NO!" And they would look at each other for a moment and just laugh in relief. Kurt knew what Blaine was doing. He was saying, "It's okay. I still love you. I still want to marry you." And Blaine knew what Kurt meant. "No. Not yet. I love you but not yet."

There was only one week, one solid week where Blaine and Kurt barely spoke to one another. Not even through post it notes. New York was a beautiful city but it was hard to live in sometimes and still have time for conversation. It wasn't an argument. But it was horrible all the same. When the week was over and they were able to lay down together for the first time in days and just be together, Blaine took that time to show Kurt just how much he still wanted to marry him all night long. And Kurt would say no, if only reluctantly.

It went on for years. Seven, to be exact. They were both full New Yorkers now, Kurt had a job as a costume designer, making his way through an internship at a fashion magazine while Blaine was working as a TA for a high school music program as well as play with a band at elite restaurants and bars. They were well off, starting to find their place in the city and still happily in love. So Kurt decided it was time and beat Blaine to the punch.

"Ask me to marry you," Kurt said as they walked down a lesser crowded street of Manhattan. Blaine stopped short, making Kurt stop as well. "W-what?" Blaine squawked, looking thwarted. Kurt chuckled, "You heard me." Blaine gaped at him, stuttering out, "I-I'm supposed to say that though. Man, I had it all planned out." Kurt laughed out loud, "You were going to ask me after dinner while we watched The Shop Around the Corner." Blaine grimaced, "I'm getting predictable, aren't I?" His other half shrugged, his lips quirking up. The shorter man laughed softly, "Remember when I said you always zigged when I thought you would zag? This is you, zigging."

Kurt just gave him a look, the smallest of smiles gracing his lips as he tapped his foot. "I'm sorry, it's been seven years and NOW you have nothing to say?" Blaine just grinned and took out a box from his coat pocket. It was Kurt's turn to gape as Blaine presented him with the most beautiful ring he had ever laid his eyes on.

"When did you get this?" Kurt shuttered, looking up at him. Still grinning, as he had all those years ago in the airport, Blaine said, "About after the second time I asked you to marry me. I had been working for about year to raise enough money to buy it. And I kind of borrowed some from Cooper as well, that I already paid back years ago. He didn't want me to pay back, he said it was probably the best investment he would ever put money on and if I ever screwed up, he would nail my ass to the wall."

Kurt was fighting back tears but calmed himself down and repeated himself, "Ask me again Blaine."

He nodded and took to one knee. "Kurt," he said, "Elizabeth Hummel," he added for the dramatic affect which made Kurt laugh. "Will you marry me?" The young man took a moment to look as though thinking about it. "Uhh...Kurt, could you hurry it up. I'm afraid of what I might have knelt on," Blaine said, looking at the ground. Kurt rolled his eyes. Always the romantic, Blaine was.

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt whispered, cupping Blaine's face, "I will marry you."

Blaine jumped up, throwing a fist up in the air, "Woo! Yes! Finally!" Kurt rolled his eyes again, "Blaine, you're ruining the moment."

"Sorry." He didn't look sorry at all. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and spun him around, making him scream and laugh to put him down. Blaine put the ring on Kurt's finger and Kurt kissed him chastely. "Thank you for waiting," he said. Blaine softened his smile, kissing his temple, "Thank you for saying yes."


End file.
